Alchemist Rankings
These are the current reported Corrupted Alchemy pack owner standings. Guidelines * Common sense (don't lie, affect other's count, etc) * If you get your next pack, and you're passing people, do not pass those with the same amount of packs as your new count. * If you exploit at any point, your ranking will not be counted. # kakku89 with 96 (-2) packs # chiongxanh with 41 packs # Azure_Rose with 40 (-1) packs # barneybarney2 with 39 packs # Tobymusen with 31 packs # AmyGrandpa with 22 packs # HyperMarioMan with 21 packs # woodMrDolalan with 21 packs # suson11 with 17 packs # Brendan783 with 17 packs # Th0zeDankM3mes with 16 packs # MBacon15 with 13 (-2) packs # tilk1234567890 with 12 packs # roblox8192 with 11 packs # mungdawn with 11 packs # Petrucciooo with 10 packs # therealae with 10 packs # KingBigTroller with 9 (-1) packs # Avibah4uu2 with 9 packs # Samuel3779 with 9 packs # attack116 with 8 packs # nagazxcvbnm with 8 packs # OneSliceMein with 8 packs # pokemonblack49/Hanfire with 7 packs # Lucas138 with 7 packs # Voidsealer with 6 packs # huddie555 with 6 packs # BiteSizeSCII with 5 packs # matt10010010010 with 5 packs # LightOfTheCosmos with 5 packs # CupOf_Tears with 5 packs # ProductiveExtremists with 5 packs # ChaoticMasterGhost with 5 packs # androidslc42 with 5 packs # dragonite26 with 5 packs # Redcheetah24 with 4 packs # uiomt with 4 packs # Tiloue04 with 4 (-1) '''packs # alanthehero with 4 packs # jcb20055 with 4 packs # unbeatablegamer2 with 4 packs # Prozthium with 4 packs # DoomifyTheUltimatist with 3 packs # iNoob234 with 3 packs # Uglypoe with 3 packs # morebuffs2 with 3 packs # iiWristTwistii with 3 packs # Theepicsworder1313 with 3 packs # PEEPSTERS with 3 packs # bitty45 with 3 packs # GoldCira with 3 packs # jonyblox31 with 3 packs # SlothNationYT with 2 packs # Zydunheit with 2 packs # 321c with 2 packs # firsttobebear with 2 packs # Farley120 with 2 packs # GutterShlut with 2 packs # XC05 with 2 packs # Po0k with 2 packs # Fivalen with 2 packs # Dan_12390 with 2 packs # lucasmechfigter9999 with 2 packs # rightpadgram with 2 packs # fdrl with 2 packs # Novaseer with 2 packs # matthewliu with 2 packs # Lahira19 with 1 pack # parkouralvoil with 1 pack # fezzah with 1 pack # MassMurderx with 1 pack # saniz55 with 1 pack # BobuTheBlank with 1 pack # littlepotato1234 with 1 pack # legosavant with 1 pack # RGeeneus with 1 pack # supergeek4 with 1 pack # supporttheinsane with 1 pack # zacat3cas with 1 pack # luigi12345best with 1 pack # oliverwf with 1 pack # elementninja645 with 1 pack # UberHero with 1 pack # stuffedshark with 1 pack # FlakAttackGaming with 1(-1') pack # MyUsernames_This with 1 pack ''If your name is not on here and you believe it should be, bring it up in the Discord chat. Category:Corrupt Alchemy Category:Packs